


Happy Valentine's Day, Darling

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Kid, Valentine's Day, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Steve and Peggy celebrate Valentine’s Day.





	

Steve opened his eyes slowly to the side of his sunken blue pillow and his wife’s beautiful chocolate hair spread out across her own sunken pillow. He made a noncommittal noise and stretched his body out while slightly turning to put his hand underneath the pillow. Steve yawned and pushed his face into the pillow as Peggy’s eyes began opening. She flipped onto her back to see Steve’s hair looking delightfully ruffled. She smiled and turned fully to face him. Peggy put her hand on his bare back and made her way to his hair while he groaned. “Good morning.”

Steve answered in a groan again and pulled his head up to rub his eyes. Peggy just sat and watched her husband, whom she thought was the most adorable in the morning. He turned his body closer to her and laid down with his head against hers. Peggy giggled softly and pressed kisses against his warm temple. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him even more than what she thought was possible.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He whispered in his raspy morning voice.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” She whispered back as he began kissing her neck. She closed her eyes as he began pulling her closer into him and sucking harder on her skin.

“How much time do you think we have?” He asked against her pulse.

“Not enough.” Peggy responded back and ran her fingers through his hair so he’d know to move back. She climbed on top of him and arched her back to kiss him fervently. The sheets slid down her back and pooled around her hips and Steve’s hands. He flipped them over and hovered on top of her. Their usual competition, always searching to conquer one another. Peggy gave this time to him, knowing they wouldn’t be able to get the satisfaction they really wanted. Nevertheless, his thumbs met with her waistband and they hooked into them, intending to pull them off. Her legs were already tangled with his as the other was wrapped around his waist. The door knocked. “I told you there wasn’t enough time.” 

Peggy leaned down and picked up Steve’s shirt from the floor to cover her body. They moved to their respective sides and looked as if they were doing nothing and had done nothing. The door then opened to a crack and a little boy stuck his head in. The little boy saw his mom and dad ‘sleeping’ in bed. He immediately smiled and opened the door wider to run into the room. “Mommy! Daddy!” The little boy jumped up onto his dad’s side first and elbowed him in the thigh. A large puff of air came out of the father, acting like their son was the stronger man. “Daddy, wake up!” He giggled.

“Mornin’ buddy.” Steve said as he opened his eyes and reached down to pick his son up. The little boy giggled and wriggled in his arms.

“Mommy!” The boy shouted as Steve sat him in his lap.

“Good morning, James.” Peggy said with a smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” James nodded with a huge smile and wished her the same.

“Why so happy, big guy? I mean I’m glad you are but you haven’t stopped smiling since you came in.” James looked down bashfully as Steve and Peggy exchanged confused looks.

“It’s Valentine’s Day and the girl I like is in my class.” His chubby cheeks became a rosy red as his smooth blond hair flopped over to one side. His dark eyes looking at both of his parents for reassurance. Steve opened his mouth as Peggy smiled. She knew he was about to give their son advice.

“I see.” He started. Steve sat up straighter and looked at his boy in the eyes. “Is she pretty?” James nodded his head vigorously. “You tell her that?” He shook his head no. “Tell her. Hopefully she’ll hug you right then, but _other_ girls will brush it off like you didn’t say that. Either way, she’ll be thinkin’ about it later on.”

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” The question took Steve by surprise. He looked at the clock and saw they had a surplus of time before school started.

“I’m gonna tell you a story about this one girl I know.” Peggy eyed him curiously but he moved his hand and caressed hers. “A long, long time ago, I liked this girl who I used to work with. She was hard to impress and didn’t talk to me much, but wow she was gorgeous.”

“How did you get her to like you?” Steve took a deep breath.

“Well, I was just myself. She liked who I was and the girl you like should like you for who you are. You get me?” Steve quirked his eyebrows up and smiled softly.

“Can I give her the gift I made?” James showed Steve the little red heart he cut out for her with a lollipop taped to it.

“Of course! She’ll love it.” The boy started laughing again as his father praised him.

“Give your mummy a kiss.” Peggy said and James crawled over to kiss his mom’s cheek. “Now go get ready, Romeo.” She put him down on the ground gently and he ran into his room.

“Sound good?” He looked to her and smiled proudly.

“Very.” Peggy laid most of her body on top of his and pecked his lips over and over again. “You’re off today, right?”

Steve smirked. “Yes, ma’am.” His hand crept up and he was holding her ass as they flipped over so he was between her legs again. “There’s times like this where I wish the door was shut.” He stared into her eyes as she sighed.

“Believe me darling,” Peggy threaded her fingers through the small hairs at the back of his neck. “Me too.” She exhaled through her nose again and rubbed her lips together. “But we’ll have most of the night when he’s asleep.”

“Remind me to put him to bed early.” Steve rolled off of her as she started laughing.

“Will do.” Steve stood to go make lunch and breakfast for James while Peggy just laid in bed, a luxury she’s had ever since the promotion to Director Carter at SHIELD. Steve made James pancakes, a skill he picked up in the past few months, and packed his lunch. James was out the door with his gift for his crush and Steve jogged up the stairs with a present for his wife. “Steve, we agreed on no gifts.”

“I know, I know, it’s just somethin’ small.” He sat beside her on the bed with a box filled with chocolates and a smaller box filled with something much shinier than chocolate. Peggy set the chocolates aside and opened the black suede box that held Steve’s silver dog tags. They had lost them a few years ago on a mission that went a little out of hand. Peggy regretted that and hated herself for losing them. “I know we lost the original ones, but I got some new ones ‘cause I know how much you missed them.”

Peggy put the chain around her neck and let the cold metal touch her chest. The dogtags clinked as they settled and Peggy looked up to her husband. “I love you.” She breathed and pecked his lips.

“I take it you like them?” He smiled.

“I absolutely love them, darling, thank you. But you should know I got you something too.”

“I thought we agreed on no gifts.” Steve said sarcastically and scooted up on the bed to sit beside her.

“We were never very good at following the rules.” Peggy slid the nightstand drawer open and took out a square box with a blue bow on top. Another thing Steve lost on the same mission was his compass. The one he kept with him through the war and the one that guided him everywhere while Peggy’s newspaper clipping was curiously watching. She, however, did not have to go through the trouble of finding a replica. She went through the actual trouble of finding the same one. He undid the bow and opened the box carefully, keeping his happy eyes on her. Steve looked down at the object in the box and his jaw dropped.

“I guess we both went sentimental on this one.” He smirked and picked up the metal locket. He flipped it open but it only opened half-way. His head snapped up to her immediately. Through years of the war, Steve's compass was dropped several times. So many times that it only opens half-way when it really should open fully. It clicks when he pulls it all the way back. “You’re joking. No, no, no… there’s no way.” He bent back the lid and it clicked when it reached its limit. The picture inside was the same exact one he ripped out of the paper. “How did you find it?”

“I did some digging and went back to the place we lost it. I found it on the floor next to some debris.” Steve put the empty box on the night stand and flipped the compass all around to see the three scuff marks on the bottom. 

“God, I love you.” He smiled and cupped her jaw to kiss her. She leaned back on the pillows as they kissed softly. “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s never good.” She laughed.

“No, no, I promise this is a good thing.” He chuckled. “I think I want another kid.”

Steve had thought about this for a while. He always dreamed of having a boy and a girl, he already had the boy. He would love to have a daughter that looked like a mini Peggy. Wake up every morning to see a gorgeous smiled from a brown-eyed girl while her curly hair bobs as she runs. In Steve’s head, it was complete heaven. Being able to think of having another child was heaven and to have it with the woman of his dreams.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing.” She smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair. 

“Do you wanna start trying again?” Steve asked with hope. They did have most of the day to try since James was at school. The way he was looking at her, she couldn’t say no. She didn’t really want to anyways.

“How about now?” Peggy quirked her eyebrow up and smirked. Steve smiled wryly back at her and kissed her again.

“I like the way you think, Agent Carter.”

*

“Hey, buddy.” Steve smiled as James hopped into the back. He strapped him in and went around to the driver’s side. He was being unusually quiet. Steve kept quiet and drove them home. 

As soon as the front door opened, James bolted for Peggy and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up to Steve with confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and locked the door.

“What’s wrong, love?” She held James' head and squatted down to his level. “Did something happen at school?”

“There was another boy who gave her a gift and it was better than mine.” Peggy glanced at Steve and he nodded. He walked over and turned James to him. The little boy immediately hugged his dad.

“It doesn’t matter who has the bigger, better gift. It matters what means to her most. Now, what did the other boy give her?” James sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

“A necklace.” 

“Ah, that’s nothing! I’ll bet that she isn’t even wearin’ it tomorrow. Did she seem happy when you gave her the heart and candy?” James smiled.

“Yeah.” James blushed and swayed with a smile on his face.

“Then you’re in the clear! Look, she’s not gonna be thinkin’ about a necklace he just bought. If she’s the right girl she’ll be thinking about the heart you made her.”

“How do you know?” 

“Because it takes a few seconds to pick out a necklace, but it takes a few minutes to cut out a perfect heart.” James wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and hugged him.

“Thank you, daddy.” He kissed his cheek.

“No problem, bud. Now go get your pjs on and we’ll do your homework.” James smiled and ran upstairs as Steve stood. Peggy walked over to him and slid her hands up his chest while his arms went around her waist.

“Where’d all of that come from?”

“I’m just speaking from experience.” Steve kissed her softly. “And we both know I have a lot of that thanks to you.”

“Sorry I’m so difficult.” Peggy smiled.

“You wouldn’t be you without being difficult.” Peggy rolled her eyes with an amusing smile. “So… do you think she’s growin’?”

“She?” She quirked her brow up. “What if it’s a he?”

“We’ll love him either way but I want a little you running around. We already got a little me.” Steve kissed her cheek and squatted down to her stomach. He pressed gentle kisses around her bellybutton as he met her eyes. “Do you think she’s growin’?”

“No, it’s too early to tell.”

“I think I felt a kick.” He chuckled.

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” She said with her hands on her hips. “Come on get up.”

“No, no she’s just wakin’ up.” Steve laughed and picked her up by her waist while she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“You are the most annoying husband ever.” He placed her on the counter top and she smiled.

“I’m your only husband.” 

“Mhm.” She rubbed her lips and Steve tilted his head.

“Mhm? What does that mean?” James ran down the stairs and looked to his parents. He patted Peggy’s thighs and pecked her before walking to his boy. “We’ll get back to that.” Peggy giggled and swiveled to watch her boys play in the living room. James jumped into Steve’s arms and was spun around in the air. Peggy just sat there. She knew he was wrong when he said he wasn’t ready to be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Little late on the day but it's okay :)


End file.
